Filmore drabbles
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Did the whole ten drabbles on random i wrote it at one in the morning if it sucks well be nice and dont say anything


Ten songs drabbles on Random

**So Long Good Bye: Sum 41**

Filmore stood on the stoop of Ingrid's house his duffle in hand. "Ingrid I got to do this its my job."

"I know I'll be fine don't worry." She woree a smile and it tore up Filmore to think he didn't matter.

"OK I'll see you later." He turned and didn't notice the tears running down her face.

"So long goodbye."

**Cat and Mouse: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

"And so we remember Joseph Anza, lost to early, yet let us be comforted with the knowledge he is safely in the hand of god. Amen." The gathering slowly departed except for one woman. She fingered her ring and clutched her bag crying silently at the grave in front of her.

"This wasn't what we had planned, this isn't what I wanted." Slowly Ingrid came and led Karen away as Filmore took one last look at the grave. It read "Here lies Joseph Anza, friend brother husband taken by evil man, may he fight forever by the lord's side."

**Attack: System of the Down**

Filmore's unit was pinned down murderous crossfire. Anza was trying to give covery fire but he couldn't hit anyone and O'Farrell was out of ammo. There was only one option left if Filmore wanted to bring his men home. "ATTACK!!" He screamed as he lopped a grenade forward. Their heroic actions turned the attack.

**Way You Look Tonight: Frank Sinatra**

Filmore was nervous, it was prom and he asked his partner to go with him. He checked himself three times before finally leaving. He drove his beat up old car down the block slightly embarrassed at his stunning lack of money or transportation. When he pulled up he quickly got out and ran up the stairs. Ingrid's dad let him in as she finished up. When she came down the stairs he was stunned.

"You like?" After picking up his jaw he nodded.

"You look lovely." She smiled and Filmore held out her hand, as they left he couldn't help but realized that he loved her and the way she looked tonight.

**Rhythms: Sum 41**

Joseph was the biggest playboy in X high school going from girl to another. All his breakups were messy and he always ended up going back to Karen for support. Every break up was the same over the same reason yet Joespeh can't bring himself to fix it. He wants something more and every girl he dated eventually finds. He wants what's right in front of him but he knows he'll never have he wants Karen.

**Hands Held High: Linkin Park**

Ingrid watched the TV clips of the war playing over on the screen, while politicians argue over its worth and such. Oil companies were on trial and she can't help but feel like she can't change anything. But as she turns she sees a picture of her husband, first Sergeant Cornelius Filmore and she knows she has too. Later Congresswoman Ingrid Filmore made a press statement about bringing troops home, all the while she kept a fist high in the air.

**Classico: Tenacious D**

Everyone in school knew about Joseph Anza he was a god to most people, the guy every male wanted to be and the guy every girl wanted but he had eyes for one person and she would never know. _(Yea doesn't really work except KG doesn't want to be friends with JB at this part in the movie so yea bittersweet I guess or something)_

**Rock Star: Nickelback**

Danny O'Farrell wanted things. He wanted to be cool, he wanted to be rich he didn't want to be thought of just as funny old Danny. But as he holds his wife close and looks around he can't help but feel he doesn't need anything after all he was a rock star.

**Hey Tonight: Creedence Clearwater Revival **

It was the first night of their new life together they had whisked themselves away to a amazing honeymoon suite in Hawaii. And as the sun finally set Filmore drew his new wife close.

"Tonight we're gonna get religion and see if we can't wake the neighbors." They got four noise complaints throughout the night.

**Bad Moon Rising: Creedence Clearwater Revival**

Karen shot up from her bed accidently throwing the arm that had been on her stomach. She had seen so many bad things hurricanes, lightning storms, floods and so on. She was breathing heavy finally waking her bedmate.

"Hey everything ok?" She shook her head.

"Trouble is coming." A week later both were injured in a horrible car crash a red moon shining down on them.


End file.
